


Иллюзия частотности

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Однажды Ханк находит спящего в гостиной Кита, заботливо накрытого курткой Лэнса. Отсчет проблем начинается не отсюда, но где-то здесь лед, наконец, трогается.(Или хедканон о том, что во время учебы в Гарнизоне Кит по какой-то причине потерял память, и потому в самом деле не помнит никого)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Иллюзия частотности

**Author's Note:**

> В этой работе ужасное количество моих хедканонов, а так же описание пары артов, но укажи я их, они бы стали спойлером.   
> Таймлайн второго сезона с поправкой на то, что магия Аллуры работает как Бог из машины.  
> Легкое стекло и беспощадный флафф в одном флаконе. Очень много Ханка и диалогов.  
> Лежит тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8579477

1.

Пидж в гостиной не оказалось. Обычно она всегда выбирала одно и то же место в углу дивана, так что, пока дверь открывалась, Ханк успел понять, что ее в комнате он не найдет. К тому же, будь девушка там, то времени на поиски было бы потрачено немного меньше. В столовой он уже посмотрел и внизу, в ангарах, тоже.

Зато в гостиной находился Кит. И не было чего-то странного в том, что он находился в помещении. Учитывая, что Пидж решила провести некоторую диагностику их баярдов, которая и была причиной, по которой Ханк хотел найти ее.

Так что найти Кита, где-то в неизвестности слоняющимся по кораблю, было не самым странным исходом. Однако, он находился здесь, в гостиной, и мало того, Кит умудрился уснуть прямо тут.

Ханк подумал, что раз так, то ему совсем нечем себя занять, но привлекло внимание не это. Да, уснувший где-то, кроме своей постели, красный паладин вызывал некоторые вопросы, но они плыли в черном пустом космосе без верха или низа куда-то в абсолютно неизвестные места, так что эти вопросы были не то, чтобы такими уж важными.

Кит находился в полусидячем положении, его голова откинулась на спинку и склонилась на бок, руки спокойно лежали вдоль тела, а сверху кто-то бережно накрыл его курткой. И не то чтобы Ханк не понимал, кем был этот кто-то, потому что вещь определенно точно принадлежала Лэнсу — тут к гадалке не ходи, выбирая из одного варианта.

Кит пошевелился, видимо, звук закрывающихся дверей разбудил его, открыл глаза, моментально резко дернул головой, поворачиваясь в сторону Ханка, но тут же успокоился, не увидев в нем никакой угрозы. От резкого движения парка сползла вниз к ногам Кита, и в этот момент он, наконец, ее заметил.

Ханк, в самом деле, совсем не хотел влезать в эти сложные дебри, но ему хотелось знать, как красный паладин отреагирует на мысль о том, что Лэнс пытался проявить к нему заботу.

Отреагировал он никак, поднял куртку на вытянутых руках перед собой, посмотрел на Ханка и буднично спросил:

— Отдашь?

Даже если бы Ханк хотел отказаться, он подумал, что для Лэнса это единственный способ вернуть свою вещь обратно, потому все же согласился.

Куртка все еще была теплой.

Кит потягивался возле дивана, собираясь уходить.

— Не видел Пидж? — спросил он, и Ханк только отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Сам ее ищу.

— Ну ладно. Дай знать, если найдешь, — кивнул Кит и направился в сторону противоположного выхода.

— Кит? — вырвалось практически случайно.

— Что? — парень обернулся, но выглядел он при этом крайне недовольным, так что Ханк решил, что черт с ними. С обоими.

— Ничего. Извини. Сообщу, если найду Пидж.

Кит вышел молча, видимо, приняв информацию к сведению.

С курткой Лэнса Ханк направился уже не на поиски Пидж, а на поиски хозяина вещи. Однако, на его удачу, оба нашлись в главном зале, с которого, корил он себя мысленно, и стоило начинать.

— Баярд не отдам, — сурово бросила Пидж, едва его завидев.

Но у Ханка уже была новая цель, которая оказалась проще в поисках, но сложнее в целом.

Он протянул Лэнсу куртку и некоторое время наблюдал, как тот забирается в нее. Ханк неосознанно искал какие-нибудь эмоции на лице парня и приходил к неутешительным выводам.

— Лэнс, — начал он укоризненно. — Когда ты уже ему скажешь?

— А смысл? — голос звучал удрученно, печально и совершенно не подходил парню. Ханк не хотел видеть как его друг страдает и загонят себя из-за каких-то непоправимых вещей.

Потому что они не были непоправимыми.

— Какой смысл говорить что-то, если он не помнит?

— Почему ты так уверен в этом?

— О, потому что я отлично это вижу! Каждый день с утра и до ночи! — злился Лэнс, кутаясь в эту чертову куртку, а ведь Ханк всего лишь пытался проявлять заботу. И немного нравоучений, потому что иногда всем нужен кто-то, кто скажет: «эй, чувак, ты творишь неимоверную херню, остановись». Лэнс, правда, был настолько непрошибаемым, что готов был жить на этой своей упрямости до конца своих дней.

— О чем секретничаете, девочки? — насмешливо протянула Пидж за левым плечом, и Ханк подскочил на месте, резко оборачиваясь. Она держала в руках синий баярд, который Лэнс буквально вырвал у нее из рук и стремительно покинул зал, не желая больше говорить об этом.

— Так что случилось? — на этот раз голос девушки звучал обеспокоенно, она смотрела вслед Лэнсу и…

— Ничего, — Ханк повторялся.

Пидж не знала всей этой истории, потому что попала в Гарнизон через какое-то время после того, как Кита отчислили, и рассказывать ей было чем-то сродни предательства, потому что, Ханк полагал, эта история принадлежит не ему. Так что, глядя на ее большие умоляющие глаза, парень держался изо всех сил.

— Я не верну тебе баярд, — Пидж принялась за тяжелую артиллерию, состоящую из угроз, но раз Ханк уже решил, так просто он не отступился бы.

— Ты не можешь, — обиженно протянул он. Подруга на это только усмехнулась, заговорчески сверкая глазами из-под очков.

— Пидж, правда, спроси Лэнса.

— Он мне не расскажет.

— Но я тоже не могу.

В конце концов, ей пришлось сдаться. Девушка разочарованно вернулась к своему креслу и через какое-то время протянула Ханку баярд, который обещала не отдавать. Ее глаза при этом говорили нечто в духе: «Я слежу за тобой и обязательно все узнаю, ты не можешь хранить эту тайну вечно».

Ханк ощущал себя в некоторой степени проклятым. Или, быть может, этот день был не самым лучшим для него. Возможно, он встал не с той ноги, или перешагнул не той ногой через порог, а, может, Пидж добавила в его баярд функцию, которая собирала вокруг него проблемы в качестве мести за молчание. Не то чтобы такая функция и вправду могла существовать, но проблемы собирались именно там, где Ханк находился.

Конкретно в этот раз он был в столовой, в которой до него никого не было, и пытался собрать из доступных ему ингредиентов что-то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее не слизь, и первое время получалось не очень.

К тому моменту, когда анализ показал, что в синем пятнистом фрукте большое количество крахмала, и отдаленно он мог бы сойти за картофель, в столовой появился Лэнс. И, как ни странно, следом за ним Широ. Они разговаривали, вероятно, всю дорогу сюда.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? Мы отлично собираем Вольтрон и работаем в команде даже так, — Лэнс звучал и выглядел ужасно уставшим, словно весь день только и делал, что занимался самокопанием. В свете недавних событий, Ханк был склонен считать, что так и было.

— Это просто чудо, что у нас получается его собирать с двумя нестабильными паладинами из пяти, которые не могут нормально поговорить.

— С одним нестабильным, Широ, с одним.

— И кто из вас, скажи мне, нестабильный?

— Кит, на минуточку, цепляется ко мне просто так, и я думаю, что с ним все просто отлично.

Широ тоже выглядел обеспокоенным. На фоне этого длинного для Лэнса дня, который привел его в состояние выжатого лимона, количество обеспокоенных только росло. Судя по его выражению лица, настроению, внешнему виду, а также тому, насколько резко он отвечал — беспокойство парню не нравилось.

— Лэнс, — Широ вздохнул очень тяжело, как ужасно уставший родитель, и это было… странно? — Я просто хочу понять, какого черта между вами произошло, что вы оба ведете себя как дети, цепляясь друг к другу при каждом случае. Что произошло в Гарнизоне?

— Помимо того, что тебя привязали к столу и явно планировали…

— Лэнс! — будь Широ ближе к столу, он бы ударил по нему, решил Ханк, убирая подальше от края острые приборы. Вообще, ему было интересно, в честь чего они решили поговорить в столовой, и почему его присутствие до сих пор не заставило их обоих закончить этот диалог.

— Я не про этот раз говорю! Что случилось _после_ того, как я улетел? Почему Кита отчислили?

— Из-за проблем с дисциплиной? — в шутливой интонации произнес парень, разводя руками, но раздражения в его голосе это не убавило. — Я не знаю, окей?

— Мне интересна _реальная_ причина. И я уверен, что уж ты точно ее знаешь. Потому что больше некому, понимаешь?

Они заходили в опасные дебри, понимал Ханк. Возможно, Лэнс осознанно пришел сюда, к нему, в надежде, что Широ не станет устраивать ему допрос с пристрастием при наличии других людей, но тот или не считал Ханка посторонним или настолько хотел получить ответы, что посторонние его и не волновали.

— Тогда зачем ты спрашиваешь это у меня? Почему бы не пойти и не узнать у Кита?

— Именно затем я и спрашиваю у тебя, что Кит не говорит об этом.

— О, ему не нравится думать о своих промахах, неужели, — Лэнс переходил на сарказм уже неконтролируемо, это был красный сигнал. Ханк знал, что он настолько близок к краю, что либо Широ получит ответы, либо ему придется разнимать этих двоих.

— Так все же ты знаешь, что произошло?

Лэнс глубоко вздохнул несколько раз, Ханк видел, как выражение его лица меняется от раздраженного на раздраженно-обреченное. По крайней мере, драться они не собирались. Ханк надеялся, что не собирались.

— Тебе так нужно знать, почему его отчислили? Ты отстанешь от меня, если я скажу?

— Если это поможет решить проблему.

— Ладно, хорошо. Он угнал истребитель, — на выдохе произнес Лэнс.

Ханк смотрел пристально на Широ, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Постепенно они все начали движение внутри опасных дебрей.

— Кит что?! — воскликнул Широ, во все глаза смотря на Лэнса.

— Да-да, это была очень тупая его идея, я знаю. Но это было как раз в тот момент, когда в новостях рассказывали про Кербер, и… Я не знаю, чего он хотел. Найти тебя? Податься в суицидники? Кто знает. Ну и… Закончилось все не очень хорошо. Он отличный пилот, конечно, но когда ты впервые угоняешь истребитель, есть ма-а-ленький шанс не справиться с управлением и влететь в скалу. Что он и сделал.

Широ выглядел обескураженным. Он даже позволил себе маленькую слабость: провел рукой по лицу, словно хотел дать себе несколько секунд размышлений в темноте. Лэнс просто стоял рядом и молчал, потому что сказать ему было нечего. По этой причине больше он и не хотел об этом говорить. Ханк знал, у них был период, который не очень хотелось вспоминать. И напоминать Лэнсу о нем тоже, потому что было тяжело, хотя он и делал вид, что все отлично.

— И… — наконец собрался Широ, — после этого… Вы поссорились?

Ханк ощутил эту боль как свою.

— Мы не ссорились, Широ, — прозвучало надломленно и максимально зло. — Мы _перестали общаться_. Знаешь, почему? Спроси у Кита. А с меня хватит на сегодня.

Лэнс бросил взгляд на Ханка, и тот ощутил, что в общем-то парень знал о его присутствии с самого начала. Ханк протянул ему обнаруженную альтернативу яблока, практически не отличающуюся от оригинала за исключением того, как эта штука росла. Лэнс забрал его без лишних слов, словно только за ним и приходил.

Ханк вообще не понимал, зачем он приходил, но лучше уж что он стал свидетелем этого разговора, чем кто-то еще.

Широ остался в столовой в полнейшей тишине, так что Ханк протянул яблоко и ему, но тот отказался. Он нашел себе место на стуле возле стойки и, словно обреченный бороться с ветряными мельницами человек, упал лицом на стол.

— Так… — начал Ханк, ощущая себя неправильно, — почему бы не поговорить с Китом на эту тему?

— С Китом мы говорили. Если хочешь знать, я спросил у него, что произошло между ним и Лэнсом в Гарнизоне, а он на это ответил, что не понимает, что между ними должно было произойти, если они не общались толком. Так вот — это я ничего не понимаю. Ханк, объясни мне. Хоть кто-то должен это сделать, пока я не сошел с ума. Меня словно в другую вселенную выкинуло…

Широ выглядел таким расстроенным, и, в отличие от Пидж, он был частью этой истории. А теперь у него была целая тарелка пазлов из разных наборов, которые он безуспешно пытался собрать в единую картинку. Ханк очень хотел ему помочь.

— Что ж… Как Лэнс уже сказал — Кит не очень удачно закончил свой полет к звездам. В общем-то, после этого его сразу и отчислили, в документах написали что-то нейтральное, кажется. Истребитель списали как поврежденный на учениях. Никто в Гарнизоне, из кадетов, я имею в виду, не знал, что был вылет, и что за штурвалом был один из них. Кроме нас с Лэнсом. Ну, Лэнс по понятной причине, а я потому что он мне рассказал. Кит лежал в больнице, с неделю, наверное. Это было не самое лучшее время для всех. Ну, знаешь, ему повезло — физически он почти не пострадал, только ударился головой. И потерял память. Выборочно.

Ханк по какой-то причине ощутил острую нехватку слов, Широ поднял голову со стола, посмотрел немного ошарашенно.

— Хочешь сказать, он выборочно забыл про Лэнса?

— Про меня вообще-то тоже. Про некоторых других ребят с курса. Про всех, с кем он так или иначе общался в Гарнизоне. Кроме тебя.

— Как такое вообще возможно? — сокрушенно выдохнул Широ.

— Ну, не нам уж говорить о невозможности, так что да, это случилось. Мы тогда пришли к нему в больницу, он сразу посмотрел на нас как на незнакомцев. Спросил, кто мы такие. Врач отвела нас в сторону и сказала, что повреждения и потеря памяти незначительные, так что они либо восстановятся сами, либо нет. Короче, они не стали ничего с эти делать, потому что жизненные центры не задеты, и оставили как есть. Потом были кошмарные трое суток для Лэнса, и когда он все же решился вернуться в больницу, Кит предпочел свинтить оттуда через окно. Не очень удачно получилось.

Ханк вертел в руках очередной плод, который теперь принимал за картошку, и желание делать что-либо практически пропало. Широ слушал его, смотря куда-то между сложенных на столе рук. Он долго думал над чем-то, пока Ханк пытался понять, есть ли кожура у картофеля-фрукта, а потом Широ неожиданно произнес:

— Кто-то должен сказать Киту об этом.

— Нет, Широ. Пообещай мне, что ты не будешь ему ничего говорить.

— Да что у вас за детский сад то такой? — бросил Широ и все же решил оставить Ханка одного на кухне.

— Пообещай! — крикнул ему парень вдогонку, надеясь, что тот услышит.

Широ был не прав, не было у них никакого детского сада. Дети честны с другими, в отличие от них.

2.

Широ однажды спросил: «Что произошло у вас с Лэнсом?».

Сначала Кит его не понял, потому переспросил, чтобы уточнить, что именно он хочет услышать. Тогда тот задал вопрос иначе: «Что произошло между вами в Гарнизоне?», и проще от этого не стало, потому что Кит не смог ответить ничего, кроме того, что уже, как он думал, успел обозначить вначале путешествия: _«Ничего. Мы не общались в Гарнизоне»_.

И то, _какими_ удивленными глазами Широ смотрел на него после этого, Кит не мог забыть до сих пор. Хотя, прошло ведь не так уж и много времени. Но после этого разговора, парень начал замечать вещи, которых никогда не замечал до этого. Он всерьез задавался вопросом, а были ли они всегда, или просто мир разделился на до и после того разговора, и теперь что-то неузнаваемо менялось в жизни.

Первым сигналом, оповещающим об изменениях, была куртка, которую Кит довольно неожиданно обнаружил на себе, проснувшись на диване в общей гостиной.

Вопрос того, почему он вообще там уснул, он старался игнорировать.

Куртка пахла алтеанским эквивалентом порошка, как и все их вещи в последнее время, но почему-то этот запах навеял Киту ностальгические мысли о такой далекой сейчас Земле. Ханк стоял в трех шагах от него и смотрел такими же огромными глазами, как недавно Широ, так что он решил, что вариант отдать куртку ему и по-быстрому скрыться будет самым подходящим.

Еще Ханк хотел что-то спросить, но не стал. Событие вошло в копилку странностей в голове Кита.

Он не спрашивал Лэнса, зачем тот решил укрыть его своей курткой, почему не разбудил, чего он вообще добивается, но и просто сказать ему нечто вроде элементарного «спасибо» тоже не решался.

Затем был случай на тренировке, где Лэнс вызвался помочь ему застегнуть костюм. Это предложение оказалось настолько неожиданным для Кита, что он без задней мысли согласился. Впрочем, ничего не произошло, хотя процесс затянулся чуть дольше, чем он был бы, справляйся парень своими силами.

Что он и решил прокомментировать:

— Ты специально это решил провернуть, чтобы тут весь день проторчать?

— Извини, чувак, — бросил Лэнс, надевая шлем на голову Киту ради шутки, потому что его об этом никто не просил. — Отвлекся немного.

Кит не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Свое негодование он решился передать привычным способом — физически.

Как оказалось позже, в свободные деньки, пока замок плывет в космическое темноте, а радары безуспешно ловят ближайшие сигналы о помощи, Лэнса в пределах видимости было просто необъяснимо много.

Кит сталкивался с ним на кухне, хотя там они уж наверняка встречались постоянно, но замечать он это начал только сейчас. Как оказалось, их кресла в главном зале стоят в полутора метрах друг от друга, а комнаты вообще через стену. И не то чтобы так не было всегда, Кит просто никогда не замечал и не думал о том, что так было.

Оказалось, что Лэнс часто помогает Корану и Пидж в их попытках поддержать замок в рабочем состоянии, и потому Кит начал сталкиваться с ним и там.

В тренировочном зале, в ангаре со львами, в коридорах между точкой А и точкой Б в двух из трех случаев он встречал Лэнса.

Он был вездесущ и, кажется, преследовал его, потому что иных вариантов у него не было.

В отчаянии Кит решился спросить об этом Пидж, потому что она знала все и про всех, ведь у нее был доступ к камерам по всему замку. Не то чтобы этого доступа не было у всех, кто находился в замке на данный момент, просто только Пидж была заинтересована в происходящем на камерах. И только она проводила большую часть времени возле всевозможной техники.

Он спросил у нее:

— Тебе не кажется, что Лэнс меня преследует?

— Думаешь? — она снова что-то делала в ангаре с Зеленым и даже не повернулась.

— Наверное. В последнее время он буквально везде, куда бы я не пошел.

— О, я думаю, это феномен Баадера—Майнхоф — ты узнаешь что-то новое, а на следующий день видишь, что оно везде — окружает тебя, преследует. Это нормально.

Кит скептично хмыкнул.

— Лэнса вряд ли можно назвать новым, он был тут уже давно.

— Ну, вероятно, что-то заставило твой мозг начать думать иначе. Ай! — что-то сверкнуло в переплетении проводов перед носом Пидж, и она дернулась в сторону. — Я же тебя отключила!

Кит благоразумно решил, что мешать ей больше не стоит. Кажется, она даже не заметила его ухода.

Вопроса это, конечно же, не разрешило, потому что Лэнс словно перешел в новую стадию наступления. На этот раз он не просто появлялся в том же коридоре, он пытался завести беседу, бросал в ответ Киту подколки, и они не то чтобы были очень уж плохие. Просто выходило, что в один момент он не мог подобрать подходящего ответа, словно бы замирал на месте и очень долго смотрел на Кита, хотя совершенно точно не должен был.

Лэнс зачем-то появлялся в тренировочной комнате, когда точно знал, что Кит уже находился в ней, мелькал там ужасно заметной тенью. Почему-то парню было неуютно от того, что за ним наблюдают, хотя никогда до этого он не сталкивался с такими мыслями.

Словно бы специально Лэнс находился в непосредственной близости. Иногда настолько, что Кит буквально ощущал его присутствие спиной или боком, практически задевал его рукой, если слишком резко поворачивался. Лэнс в такие моменты сразу же отходил в сторону, иногда кто-то из них извинялся, но затем ситуация повторялась, и повторялась, и повторялась.

Киту казалось, что он сошел с ума.

Затем Широ снова решил завести очередной странный разговор.

Он нашел Кита в тренировочном зале и выглядел при этом, мягко говоря, не в самом хорошем расположении духа.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Кит осторожно, бросая в воздух привычную команду об окончании.

— Нет, не случилось. Кит, поговори с Лэнсом, — очень тревожно сказал Широ. На секунду Киту показалось, что что-то серьезное все же случилось. Виду он, впрочем, не подавал.

— В честь чего мне с ним говорить?

— Потому что… — он замялся, — Тебе нужно с ним поговорить.

— Да зачем?!

— Потому что если так дальше будет продолжаться, то у нас _по-настоящему_ возникнут проблемы. Мы не то что Вольтрона собрать не сможем, мы вообще ничего не сможем.

Кит вздохнул, он не понимал, что происходит, но расстраивать Широ еще больше не хотелось. Впрочем, делать, то что он говорит как-то тоже.

В конце концов, Кит оставил ситуацию плыть по течению дальше и продолжил быть в ней наблюдателем.

Наблюдать было ни разу не проще, чем непосредственно участвовать в событиях. За сутки Лэнс успевал сделать столько всего, что просто наблюдать было бесполезно. Сначала они отправились на довольно отдаленную от эпицентра основных военных сил планету, скажем, в глухую галактическую деревеньку, где на шесть квадратных километров города нашлось два истребителя и несколько десятков солдат.

Коран предположил, что у планеты не такое уж и большое стратегическое значение, что ее оставили с настолько малым количеством охраны. Кит был с ним согласен. Освободить ее было бы делом нескольких часов, и с таким количеством противников им даже не нужна была вся команда.

Что удивительно, проблемы начались именно с этим.

С тем, что в команду к Киту, что было разумно и обосновано с точки зрения логики, попал Лэнс.

Проблема была не в составе команды, а в том, что парень, провозгласив себя отличным снайпером, отстреливал противников. Противников Кита. Всех.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — обернулся к нему Кит, когда последний солдат упал прямо перед ним, едва он успел к нему приблизиться. Лэнс ему не ответил.

— Лэнс!

За шлемом было не видно, но Кит полагал, что тот либо смеется, либо… Он не знал, о каком варианте подумал первоначально.

— Прости, рефлекс, — все же ответил парень, но ничего не прояснилось в картине происходящего.

— Чувак, серьезно, это не командная работа, — доносился голос Ханка позади. Кит не особо хотел подслушивать, но так как они все находились в одном помещении, у него не было другого выбора.

Последней из льва выбралась Пидж. Она резво выскочила из кабины и поравнялась с остальными паладинами, тут же вливаясь в разговор:

— Чего на этот раз, Лэнс снова все портит?

— Я ничего не порчу.

— Ну да, как же.

— Это не серьезно, чувак, — продолжал Ханк. — Если ты собираешься делать _что-то_ , то делай это правильно.

Кит ощутил, что неосознанно подслушивает нечто очень личное, и что он не должен этого делать, и одновременно с этим — разочарование от того, что остальные паладины отлично взаимодействуют друг с другом. Что несмотря на то, какую херню Лэнс творит по отношению к Киту, он творит ее не со всеми.

На панели отображалась карта. Правитель освобожденного ими города отмечал на ней известные ему и его советникам данные по поводу соседних захваченных планет, у которых не было возможности послать сигнал о помощи. Аллура вела с ним оживленную беседу, уточняла детали и тонкости, которые могли быть им известны. Пидж отмечала в своем компьютере новую информацию, которую они могли бы использовать в дальнейших миссиях. Кит же смотрел на карту и слушал вполуха их разговор — в звездной системе из трех обитаемых планет все были захвачены, но только одна представляла практическую пользу для галра, так что, по словам местных, все имеющиеся на колониях войска сосредоточены были там.

Решался важный вопрос, какой из вариантов будет предпочтительней, о чем и шла беседа, в которой Кит просто не участвовал. Он еще раз взглянул на карту и ощутил, как чужая рука уперлась ему в плечо, а затем — вес навалившегося на него тела.

— Если мы сначала отправимся на планету Б, — Лэнс ткнул пальцем в карту, и она чуть дрогнула под его руками, — то есть возможность, что мы найдем там какую-никакую поддержку, чтобы освободить потом планету А…

— ...второй, — продолжила за него Пидж. — Мы можем добраться до планеты Б, минуя планету А, так что вариант начать с ближайшей кажется более оптимальным.

Они оба получили недовольные взгляды местных жителей за такое ужасное игнорирование название небесных тел. Впрочем, Киту было в данный конкретный момент больше интересно другое: что не так с Лэнсом?

Какого черта он использовал его как подставку?

— Убери руку, Лэнс.

— Чего? — он повернулся с таким недовольным выражением, словно обсуждение порядка освобождения планет было для него самым важным занятием в жизни.

— Руку с меня убери.

— Оу, прости.

Лэнс послушался моментально, отошел на шаг в сторону, словно пойманный школьник. На лице отразилось печальное выражение, когда он кинул в сторону Кита короткий взгляд. Затем он вернулся к карте. Кит следил за ним некоторое время, пока не понял, что все остальные в это время следят за ним. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел взгляд Ханка, который был чем-то средним между раздосадованным и злым, и вопросов стало только больше.

Ханк отчего-то злился на него, понял Кит довольно скоро. Они добрались до ближайшей планеты, затем до следующей, и он только больше ловил этих странных взглядов в перерывах между сражениями и попытками не умереть.

Лэнс смотрел на него так, словно Кит ему должен был, словно он обещал что-то и не выполнил, но Кит был уверен, что он этого не делал. После каждого такого взгляда становилось не по себе. Кит ощущал странную боль в груди каждый раз.

И от того, что Ханк постоянно смотрел поочередно на них обоих, лучше не становилось.

На третий день Кит не выдержал этого напряжения, и как только замок покинул пределы звездной системы, он нашел Ханка.

В общем-то, он планировал не это, но Ханк сам попался ему в коридоре, так что Кит, не особо церемонясь, сразу пошел в лобовую.

— Какие у вас с Лэнсом ко мне претензии? — он припер Ханка в стенке. Буквально.

— Воу, воу, успокойся, — тот поднял ладони перед ним, то ли желая показать, что не будет с ним воевать, то ли, чтобы оттолкнуть. Кит отошел сам. С кошмарным осознанием того, что вовсе не собирался ему угрожать, но двинулся в его сторону еще до того, как задумался над своими действиями — это было неправильно. Кит ощутил приступ вины от этих мыслей.

— Нет никаких претензий, Кит, не бесись так.

— Тогда какого черта вы оба постоянно смотрите на меня так, словно я — причина всех бед?

Ханк отвел взгляд на секунду, парня это только привело в еще большее бешенство, но он старался держать себя в руках.

— Никто так не думает, Кит, — успокаивающим тоном начал Ханк, но последнее, чего Киту хотелось, чтобы его кто-то успокаивал. Он отошел еще на несколько шагов назад.

— Прекращайте. Вы оба.

Широ он нашел в его комнате, и это было на руку им обоим. Раз уж Широ это начал, то, подумал Кит, он отлично понимает, что происходит.

— Объясни-ка мне кое-что, — начал Кит с порога весьма раздраженно, но тут же постарался успокоиться, потому что это все же был Широ, и он не был виноват в том, что парень успел себя накрутить. — Ты так настоятельно советовал мне поговорить с Лэнсом, и я хочу знать, почему.

— Потому что ваши ссоры сказывались на работе команды.

— Помимо этого.

На этот раз Широ молчал некоторое время. Он со вздохом опустился на кровать, его взгляд был устремлен в пол, когда он все же ответил:

— Этого я не могу тебе сказать, я думаю.

— Почему?

— Потому что… Потому что Ханк просил не говорить об этом, — голос звучал уставшим и надломленным. Кит не мог винить его до того момента, пока не оказалось, что Широ тоже замешан во всей этой ужасно непонятной истории.

— Да вы все сговорились, что ли? Что происходит? Почему все, кроме меня, о чем-то знают и смотрят на меня так, словно я тоже должен об этом знать?!

Широ тяжело вздохнул, словно что-то не давало ему покоя уже долгое время.

Наконец, он поднял на Кита взгляд:

— Скажи мне, — тихо спросил он. — Почему тебя выгнали из гарнизона?

— За нарушение дисциплины, — буркнул Кит, ожидая совсем не этого. — При чем здесь мое отчисление?

— Ребята сказали, что ты лежал в больнице, помнишь? — голос Широ звучал так осторожно, словно он не знал, как именно подвести разговор к нужному ему вопросу. Шел издалека, и Киту подсознательно не нравилось, куда он ведет.

— Ага, было ужасно скучно, и я сбежал из нее. Досрочно.

— Помнишь, почему ты в нее попал? — он звучал все осторожнее и осторожнее.

Кит задумался на секунду. Он не был уверен.

— Как это связано?

— Помнишь или нет? — резко повторил Широ, и Кит даже вздрогнул от того, насколько это прозвучало… иначе. Слишком сурово. Иногда Широ говорил так с другими кадетами, и никогда — с ним.

— Нет, — все же ответил он, не до конца понимая, к чему все это идет.

Но первые звоночки в голове уже появлялись. Кит не особо любил Гарнизон, так что то, что его выгнали, не сильно его опечалило. К тому же, события на тот момент происходили не лучшие для обучения. При таком отношении не удивительно, что он не помнил, почему его отчислили.

— Что ты помнишь из Гарнизона?

— Что?

— Слушай, разве не очевидно, что у тебя определенные провалы в памяти, которые и заставляют остальных смотреть на тебя так, словно ты что-то забыл? Например, их.

Кит определенно не понимал, почему, то, что он не помнит причину своего отчисления, вызывает у других желание предъявлять к нему претензии, если только…

Широ продолжал, видимо решив, что все равно не дождется от него ответа, хотя уже и не смотрел на Кита.

— Вы неплохо общались в то время, с Лэнсом и Ханком. Еще до нашей миссии. Ты не особо говорил об этом, но я видел вас втроем на занятиях. И вы с Лэнсом устраивали какие-то кошмарные соревнования, пока не…

Кит абсолютно не помнил ничего из этого.

— Пока не… Что?

— Не уверен, что я должен об этом говорить, потому что… — прозвучало как-то настолько неуверенно, что парень в ответ подался вперед и они стукнулись головами, потому что Широ резко вскочил и они заговорили одновременно:

— «Потому что» что, Широ?

— Есть идея!

Кит потер ушибленный лоб, было не больно, но обидно. От того, что его так просто проигнорировали.

— Возможно, есть возможность вернуть тебе память. Мы же находимся в замке с самыми продвинутыми технологиями. Ну, немного устаревшими за десять тысяч лет, конечно, но все еще более продвинутыми, чем на Земле.

— Криопод вряд ли справится с такими старыми ранами. Да и к тому же, он не рассчитан на восстановление памяти, — Коран задумчиво пощипывал кончики усы.

— Впрочем…

— Я могу попробовать, — вызвалась Аллура. — Не знаю, конечно, что из этого получится, но вряд ли я сделаю хуже.

Кит успешно делал вид, что его не пугает перспектива того, что инопланетная принцесса будет ковыряться в его голове, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как устроен человеческий мозг.

— Я могу построить карту, — возникла Пидж словно из ниоткуда. — Карту мозга, я имею в виду. Можем настроить целую медицинскую станцию, если понадобится, чтобы помочь нашему эмо-мальчику.

— Отлично, — радостно возвестила Аллура. — Тогда приступим.

Кит беспомощно посмотрел на Широ и совершенно не нашел ничего, что могло бы заставить его отказаться от этой затеи.

Кит ничего не помнил о том, что он говорил, и с этим у него не было никаких серьезных проблем. Судя по всему, так было только у него, и у всех остальных с его потерей памяти возникли непередаваемые трудности.

Думая о том, что они команда и должны работать слаженно без разгребания различных проблем внутри коллектива, Кит шагнул в криопод.

3.

Проходит всего три с половиной часа с того момента, когда Аллура с Пидж под руководством Широ и почему-то Корана начали операцию по восстановлению утерянной Китом памяти. Этого времени хватило, чтобы довести Ханка до нервного тика.

— Думаешь, они справятся? — в который раз спросил Лэнс, на этот раз уже не карауля под дверью и не всматриваясь в матовое стекло криопода. — Честно, Аллура классная, и алтеанская магия тоже классная, но что, если у них ничего не выйдет?

— Я скажу тебе то же самое, что говорил уже раз восемь, не меньше: когда они закончат, тогда и узнаем, — выдохнул Ханк.

Ему удалось уговорами и отчасти силой заставить Лэнса сменить место дислокации, потому что Пидж едва ли не впала в истерику оттого, что тот задавал ей безумное количество совершенно ненужных вопросов. Ханку хватило одного ее красноречивого взгляда и двух кивков, чтобы схватить Лэнса под руку, после чего пообещала, что они обязательно узнают обо всем первыми.

Не то чтобы на корабле кроме них вообще было кому узнавать, но Лэнсу, кажется, в тот момент было совершенно не до разумных мыслей, потому он только раздраженно ответил: «Ладно» и пошел вперед сам.

Так они добрались до гостиной, в которой Лэнс растекся по дивану и выдыхал в воздух абсолютный концентрат страданий.

— А если что-то пойдет не так?

— Лэнс…

— А если…

— Лэнс!

— Ладно, никаких вопросов, дружище. Никаких больше вопросов, все будет хорошо, — убеждал он себя отвратительно, если уж на то пошло. Ханк отчего-то думал, что это не работает.

Коммуникатор у Ханка едва слышно пиликнул. Он бросил взгляд на друга, но тот смотрел не отрываясь в потолок и совершенно не обратил внимание на оповещение. Пидж писала: «Приходи. Лучше один».

— Эм, никуда не уходи, — сбивчиво произнес Ханк и ощутил себя полнейшим дураком. — Я на минуту и обратно.

— Что?

— Не уходи! — крикнул ему парень, сорвавшись с места. Краем глаза он видел, как настороженно смотрел на него Лэнс, а потом он поднялся с дивана и практически последовал за ним, но двери закрылись раньше. Ханк подозревал что это не просто так.

Он успел как раз к вылуплению Кита из криопода. Быстрым взглядом окинул лица присутствующих, и, судя по напряженному ожиданию, они не были уверены в успехе проделанных манипуляций, так что оставлять Лэнса подальше от стрессовых факторов было разумным решением. Или Кита. Тут уж не было понятно, на кого свалился большая часть стресса.

— Ты заперла гостиную? — спросил он у Пидж шепотом, подходя ближе. Она кивнула, не отрываясь от криопода.

С привычным звуком переднее стекло опустилось, и Кит вывалился на руки успешно подхватившего его Широ. Он вяло открыл глаза, поднял голову, посмотрел на всех поочередно. Аллура, словно специалист, заглянула ему в глаза. Ханк не особо представлял, что она там могла увидеть, но это что-то ее удовлетворило.

— По крайней мере, мы его не сломали, — подвела итоги Пидж. — Мозговая активность выглядит нормальной.

— Кит? — это уже был Широ. Он ждал, пока взгляд сфокусируется на нем.

— Помнишь, кто ты? Где ты?

— Конечно, помню, — возмутился Кит. Ханк кивнул себе — хороший знак. — Помню даже зачем ты меня сюда притащил. И…

Он потянулся к Широ, обвив руками и вцепившись в него. Широ помог другу встать, но даже после этого Кит не отпустил его. Он уткнулся в плечо, и Ханк услышал очень тихое:

— Прости, что заставил волноваться.

Он явно говорил что-то еще, но Ханк не слышал, только предположил, по тому, как Широ неловко рассмеялся и ответил ему:

— И правда.

Затем Кит собрался с силами и повернулся в сторону Ханка.

— Кажется, мне стоит извиниться…

— Да ладно, ты не виноват в том, что так вышло, — добродушно ответил ему парень.

— Ну, не сказал бы. Я повел себя с тобой не лучшим образом, хотя не должен был. Прости.

— Не беспокойся. Главное, что теперь все нормально.

Ханк похлопал его по плечу по-дружески, и Кит даже едва заметно улыбнулся, как раньше. Когда-то очень давно.

— А где… — начал он, осматривая всех присутствующих.

— В гостиной, — ответила ему Пидж до того, как он закончил предложение.

— А, — кивнул Кит. — Хорошо. Этот вопрос тоже стоит прояснить.

Он выглядел немного обескураженным, несобранным и очень-очень нервным, но Ханк надеялся, что все пройдет хорошо.

4.

В криосне были только обрывки, смазанные картинки и голоса.

Выбравшись из капсулы точно Широ на руки, Кит первым делом подумал, что ничего не произошло, потому что чувствовал он себя совершенно так же, как и когда заходил в эту капсулу. Однако, когда друг начал задавать вопросы, сознание постепенно прояснилось, и Кит вдруг понял, что теперь может выудить из памяти фрагменты, которых не было до этого. Широ задавал ему базовые вопросы, а у парня в голове после криопода поместилась локальная белая дыра, которая выбрасывала в него все новые и новые картины.

На этот раз он понимал, что все больше беспокоились о нем, чем злились или ненавидели. Эта мысль плавно перетекала в неконтролируемое желание, так что Кит просто потянулся к Широ чем мог, чтобы обнять его. Потому что захотелось.

— Прости, что заставил волноваться, — сказал он, но голос почему-то не слушался и хрипел.

Широ помог ему подняться, но Кит совершенно не хотел его отпускать, потому что он ощущал, что любая поддержка ему очень пригодится.

— Мне придется теперь извиняться перед всеми, — прошептал он, не двигаясь. 

— Особенно перед Лэнсом. Он, кажется, убьет меня.

— И правда, — рассмеялся Широ прямо над его ухом, это ощущалось приятно.

Кит бросил взгляд на всех, кто находился в помещении, переходя от одного к другому и, к счастью, здесь были не все, так что у Кита была небольшая возможность подумать над своими словами. Ханк благосклонно простил его с первых минут, хотя Кит ему и не поверил. Но, с другой стороны, это же был Ханк — он не мог долго обижаться. Ханк, которого теперь помнил Кит, не мог долго обижаться.

Не то чтобы Кит действительно так хорошо знал Ханка — тот был другом Лэнса. Они же пересекались только на занятиях в симуляторе, но тот и правда никогда не обижался, если Кит разрушал их планы на вечер.

Он не часто их разрушал. Так выходило. Иногда.

Окей. Он все еще не мог думать над причиной.

Пидж сообщила ему, где искать Лэнса, но Кит все еще не сочинил свою идеальную речь. Однако надеялся, что за несколько минут пути до гостиной он сможет подобрать что-то подходящее.

Кит до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что умудрился забыть что-то настолько важное. «Что-то важное» все еще укладывалось в его голове, и потому он мог называть вещи своими именами.

Черт, да как это могло случиться в принципе?

От этих мыслей он только все больше и больше начинал нервничать, потому что время заканчивалось, а он все так и не мог придумать, что скажет, чтобы Лэнс его и вправду не захотел убить.

На это у него были все основания. Если Кит столько времени игнорировал его существование при том, что… Кит до сих пор не мог в это поверить.

Во всё.

Дверь в гостиную медленно отъехала в сторону, реагируя на приближение. Кит глубоко вдохнул, совершенно не зная, что делать.

Лэнс, судя по тому, что все еще находился здесь, провел определенную часть времени в этой гостиной запертым. По крайней мере, парень думал, что Пидж была способна на такую подлость. Как бы то ни было, эта подлость дала Киту немного времени, которым он все равно не воспользовался.

— Эм, — произнес Кит вместо приветствия, неуверенно продвигаясь вперед, пока двери за ним не закрылись. Лэнс резко открыл глаза и практически подскочил на месте от его голоса. До этого он выглядел так, словно пытался спать в состоянии кошмарной бессонницы.

— Думаю, я должен извиниться… — продолжил Кит, очень стараясь подбирать слова. — Ханк уже сказал мне, что это не моя вина и все прочее, но я все же думаю, что это не так. Мне, не верю, что всерьез говорю это, стоило тебя послушать. В тот раз.

Кит, наверное, впервые видел Лэнса таким ошарашенным, напуганным и постепенно успокаивающимся одновременно. И сейчас, и тогда — этот раз первый. Он практически не двигался, смотря на Кита с непередаваемым выражением и абсолютно ничего не говорил.

— Угнать истребитель было не лучшей идеей, да, — признал Кит, и это словно сломало ручник, который все это время держал Лэнса на диване. Потому что он в ту же секунду подскочил и оказался в непосредственной близости в одно мгновение. Кит от неожиданности отшатнулся, но не отошел. Во многом потому, что у него не было такой возможности — Лэнс сгреб его целиком, прижимая его к себе настолько близко, что парень ощутил боль в грудной клетке.

А еще волосы Лэнса прошлись Киту по щеке. Он неосознанно склонил голову, прижимаясь к ним. Это было мягко и приятно, так что желание было оправданно. К тому же, Кит, кажется, имел на это полное право. От мысли, что он мог просто так же спокойно обнимать Лэнса все это время, ком застрял в горле. Кит сцепил руки у него за спиной, укладывая голову на плечо и зашептал в бессилии, потому что груз вины резко упал на него:

— Прости меня. Прости, пожалуйста. Я не думал, что все так обернётся, правда, Лэнс.

— Когда бы ты еще думал о последствиях, — хрипло ответил ему парень.

— Ты что, плачешь? — у Кита самого дрожал голос, когда он спрашивал.

— Конечно, плачу! Ты хотя бы представляешь, каково бывает людям, когда близкий человек забывает о них напрочь?

Кита прошибло холодной молнией до кончиков пальцев. Он вцепился пальцами в ту злополучную куртку, с которой у него появились первые вопросы. Его затрясло крупной дрожью, и он толкнулся лбом Лэнсу куда-то в шею. Кит представил.

— Прости меня.

— Да куда я денусь, — прозвучало прямо над ухом, щекотка заставила парня на секунду улыбнуться, несмотря на то, что он был на грани того, чтобы разрыдаться вслед за Лэнсом.

— Так… Мы все еще встречаемся? — осторожно спросил Кит, когда его состояние вернулось в относительную норму. Объятия успокаивали.

— А ты против?

— Нет, — он помотал головой, хотя в итоге вышло просто ужасно, учитывая, что он так и не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр. — Нет-нет-нет. Не был уверен, что ты хочешь. После всего.

Лэнс, кажется, тоже пришел в норму. Он выпрямился, так что Киту стало даже удобнее, осторожно перебирал кончики волос, говорил недовольно:

— После всего этого депрессивного дерьма я только и хочу что-нибудь привычное и позитивное.

Кит не был уверен, что им стоит делать что-то сейчас. Он даже не особо хотел двигаться, потому что ему, как оказалось, нравилось обнимать Лэнса, о чем он благополучно забыл на такой длительный промежуток времени. Но идеи в его голове возникали сами собой, так что он все же решился на попытку:

— Могу организовать, — усмехнулся Кит. Спонтанное желание, промелькнувшее в голове, моментально было принято к действию: он прикусил кожу на шее Лэнса. Не сильно, просто едва касаясь зубами. Это показалось Киту отличной идеей.

— Боже, это уже даже не флирт. Кто ты такой, и что ты сделал с Китом.

— Это тупое клише, Лэнс. Не разочаровывай меня.

— Не буду.

— Спать хочется.

— Так всегда после криопода, — Лэнс стянул руки повисшего на нем Кита, и, как есть, за них потянул к дивану. Парень не сопротивлялся от слова совсем, глаза слипались, хотя он только и делал, что спал в этой замечательной животворящей капсуле.

Ощутив под собой мягкую поверхность, Кит даже не удивился. Лэнс устроился рядом, и Кит правым плечом ощущал его тепло. Глаза открываться не хотели, так что и за поцелуем он потянулся по наитию.

Конечно же, он промахнулся бы, если бы Лэнс не поймал его на полпути и не поцеловал сам. Получилось здорово, учитывая тот факт, что двигаться Кит не хотел совершенно, так что Лэнсу пришлось брать все на себя. Не то чтобы парень был сильно против. По поцелуям он, оказывается, тоже скучал.

— А теперь спи, — заботливо послышалось сверху, после того, как Кит сполз по дивану ниже, устраивая голову где-то между Лэнсом и спинкой.

— Хорошо, мама Лэнс.

— Шутки у тебя тупые, спи.

— А ты поэтому не мог ответить на мои шутки, да? Потому что залипал на меня постоянно, да?

— Конечно же, спи уже.

Кит пошарил по дивану, чтобы найти чужую руку, просунул между пальцами свои.

— А я хотел подружиться. Хотя не помнил ни черта, но так уж вышло, что ты мне нравишься, так что это… — окончание потонуло в зевке. Лэнс погладил его по голове, и Кит ощутил себя ужасно глупо, но в то же время правильно.

— Ты мне тоже. Так что спи. Будет не очень, если понадобится Вольтрон, а ты будешь клевать носом.

Кит спал, и во сне у него тоже все было хорошо.


End file.
